suite life of jessie
by T-Bone101
Summary: Jessie is really not Jessie her name is Bailey she was going to Yale but dropped out. She changed her name to Jessie Prescott. Luke brings a friend home one day and it was... Read to find out the rest
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jessie pov  
Let me rest for 5 minutes.  
 **Luke: Hey Jessie get ready I have a party.**  
Jessie: No I finally get some rest and your having friends over how many people are coming over.  
Luke: 1 person is coming!  
Jessie: thank goodness okay bye.  
End conversation  
 **Jessie pov**  
Bertram we are having Luke's freind over cook some freezer food.  
 **Bertram pov**  
It's to far! Find I'll do it Jessie said.  
 **All kids pov**  
 **We're home Jessie!**  
 **Jessie pov**  
I cooked some freezer food it not Bertram.  
 **Zack pov**  
That sound just like Bailey I think.  
 **Luke pov**  
Dude who's Bailey!  
 **Zack pov**  
My brother old girlfriend and she looks just like her. **Bailey is that you?**  
 **Jessie pov**  
 **Yes it is I tried to hide my name so they would not find out I dropped out of Yale.**  
 **Is Cody here. I stop calling him because he stopped calling me.**  
 **Zack pov**  
 **He's back at the hotel with our mom.**  
 **Jessie pov**  
 **Ok you can tell him our you don't have to tell him he found me ok.**

 **Review tell me if I need to fix something or if it's good.**? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾇ


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie/Bailey pov  
Luke, Ravi, Emma and Zuri do you want to go to the park today.  
Ross kids pov  
Yes! We want to go to the park.  
Jessie/Bailey pov  
Ok we are going to the park.  
Luke pov  
JESSIE CAN ZACK COME!  
Jessie/Bailey pov  
Sure call him and ask if he wants to and let's go!  
Luke pov  
Phone conversation:  
 **Luke- Hey Zack want to go hang out at the park.**  
 **Zack- Sure just let me ask my mom.**  
Zack asked his mom  
 **Zack- I have to bring count dork brain with me and we will meet you there and also don't tell Jessie about count dork brains ok bye.**  
 **Luke- ok bye.**  
Luke pov  
He said yes and he will meet us there.  
Jessie/Bailey pov  
I hope I don't see Brooke's again.  
Emma pov  
Hurry up like now. I'm going to get old and wrinkly.  
Jessie/Bailey pov  
Ok we are going.

they are going to the park...


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="17fbedf65e51b7794df6fef52ab05840"strongHey sorry it's been a while I have had a lot to do well here's the story./strongbr /br /strongemJessie pov/em/strongbr /Luke ask a friend to come to the park I hope Zack don't tell his brother about me I don't know what I will do i mean I still love Cody but I don't know what to say about why I'm not in college. emDoes he still like me or is he over me?/em I don't what to say to him? We are here and of course Zack brought Cody with him. Zuri lets go to the /strongemZack pov /em/strongbr /Do she don't want to see Cody now does she. Hey Cody see that girl with the red hair by the swings go talk to her. " Hey my brother sent me over here he said to talk to you by the way my name is Cody and you are Bailey is that you?" asked Cody. "Yes it me I had to go home that's why I'm not at the college. Dad made me go back home we moved to Texas when I got off the ship that's why" Bailey said./p  
p data-p-id="49b6edb692c99903b9ad3e112b2b42a0"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Five votes equal another time!/span/em/strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Let me tell you their age for this story.

Luke, Zack and Cody is 17

Emma is 17

Zuri is 16

Ravi is 14

Jessie is 18

Jessie pov

This week has been weird Zuri and Zack have been nice all week to everyone they have not caused any trouble well maybe a little bit. They might be dating well that won't be weird at all. "Jessie can I tell you something" Zuri said. yeah sure Zuri anything. "I like Zack like a lot." Zuri said. You do like him. "Yeah I do." Zuri said. Ok Zuri well bye. "Bye Jessie!" Exclaimed Zuri. "Hey Jessie can I tell you something." Emma asked. Yeah anything Emma. "I think I like Zack." Emma said. Ok well bye Emma "Thank for listening bye Jessie." Emma said.

Till Next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Cody pov

I can't believe it it's Bailey she looks really different then she did in high school I mean a New York nanny now I expected her to do something different well like farm work or something to do with school not this. I might ask her on a date we can be like we use to be ok here we go. Hey um Bailey do you maybe want to try again like dating maybe like we were at the S.S Tipton. "Yeah I think that will be nice I might not be able to I'll have to ask my bosses." Jessie said. So we are going on a date Friday I'll pick you up.

The date will be in the next chapter comment Sorry it short I did a quick update


	6. Chapter 6

_**( Sorry I am not good at this I hope to get better over time and this Is the second to last chapter last chapter**_?  ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ **.)**

 _ **The date...**_

 _ **Baily/Jessie pov**_

I'm so nervous about this date with Cody it has been awhile sense I've been on a date with anybody okay let get my dress. Emma cam to my room to help me pick for my date well she approved it. My date was at 7 o clock and it was 6:59 and I have to go down stairs. I walked down stairs and Cody had a look of aww on his face.

 **Cody pov**

When bailey came down the stairs she looked just like she did in high school but even more pretty. We are going to a Italian restaurant.

 _ **Skip the restaurant and eating after...**_

So how has your life been since high school. " I have been at a military base in Texas after high school. Then I told him I want to come to New York to follow my dreams to become an actor." Jessie said. She looked so pretty her eyes were sparkling eyes I leaned in and kissed her it. Felt like It use to the same sparks and then we pulled back and we walked back to the hotel. "Well I had a good time tonight goodnight." Jessie said. I did to I hope so to well goodnight bailey.

 **Bailey/Jessie pov**

I was suddenly surrounded by Zuri and Emma "So has was your date with Cody." Emma asked. It was fine and was that all you were going to asked. "No did you and him kiss." Emma asked. Yes we did kiss and aren't you suppose to be in bed now. We were waiting for you to get back." Emma and Zuri exclaimed. Well go to your rooms.

 _ **So sad the next one is the last chapter**_? ﾟﾘﾭ? _ **.**_


	7. Epilogue

_**It is hard to finish this book I have been working on for a long time. Y'all have been good readers for my story.**_? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ _ **) sorry this I just a quick go through what happened after the date.**_

Bailey and Cody went on a lot more dates after that and shared a lot more kisses. They met up with everyone from high school and Cody proposed there they always said they would get together someday. Zuri and Zack started dating and Emma found her a good boyfriend. Luke and Ravi found them good girlfriends. Bertem is still the butler. I have got some jobs for acting. Me and Zack are good friends better than we were on the ship. Christina and Morgan have been working on another movie me and Cody are getting married in the summer and I'm still their nanny.

 _ **The end**_? ﾟﾘﾭ?


	8. An

Edited version of this story on here it's not finish yet go check it out.


End file.
